Let's Play Wii Bakura!
by sway-babysway
Summary: Marik decides it'd be fun to play Wii Party with none other than the one and only Yami Bakura. Rated just in case shooting fake bandits in a Wii game counts as violence.


**All characters from Yu-Gi-Oh belong to Kazuki Takahasi.  
>All characters and games from Wii Party belong to Nintendo.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Bakura!" His head shot up at the sound of his name, an immediate scowl appearing on his face, what on Earth could Marik possibly want from him this time?<br>"What do you—"  
>"We should a game on the Wii," Bakura's anger evaporated as he took in the excited stance of the tanned man in front of him, Marik's blonde hair bounced along with the rest of him as he eagerly jumped on the spot.<br>"Since when the bloody hell did we have a Wii?"

* * *

><p>The excitement on Marik's face dropped,<br>"Since… Since I stole it, we stole… since you stole it. Remember when we robbed that toy store?" The paler one before him nodded, "Well I thought we might as well use it. I have it all set up and a game is in it now and the remotes are ready. So do you want to play?" He put on his best innocent look he could achieve (which was rather hard for an evil villain). After a lengthy silence he tried not to get too overjoyed as Bakura stood up,  
>"Fine; one game, just one. And it better not take too long."<p>

* * *

><p>He regretted his decision as soon as he sat in the chair and was handed a white remote,<br>"I've put in Wii party, oh my Ra; Bakura this is going to be _so_ much fun." In response to Marik he let out a grunt as the screen in front of him began to show what appeared as mere chaos caused by a few tiny simulated people.  
><em>If there is killing in this game it is <em>definitely_ worth it_. He thought to himself as Marik began pressing buttons, "Ah-hah! Found it, okay Bakura this will be fun, they're all little mini-games, it tells you how to play before we start it anyway, so which one?" he let his eyes wash over the screen taking in the different names. Each one seemed as boring as the next, except for the one which appeared to be a shooting game.

* * *

><p>"That one, the bandit one,"<br>"Pop-Up Bandits," Marik growled at Bakura's incapability to read whilst he pressed the A button. He'd played all of these before asking Bakura knowing that he would easily be outdone if he hadn't practiced even the slightest bit. Of course that obviously didn't matter when it came to Pop-Up Bandits, his measly score of 6 nothing compared to Bakura's near twenty. He sighed at the smirk which appeared on 'Kura's face, "You got to choose that one now it's my turn, SHEPHERD SCRAMBLE!*" Marik wouldn't admit it to anyone but he loved animals, he rarely got to see any during his earlier life other than the occasional rat, snake or beetle; so anything that wasn't thought amused him highly. Another contributing factor to the joy this mini-game caused was that _he_ was in control of the sheep. Marik _loved_ being in control, hence all the mind slaves during Battle City, _he loved control_. As the game began he easily started to beat Bakura, the frustration forming on his face along with the way his white hair suddenly seemed frazzled made victory so much more enticing.

* * *

><p>He found it hard not to throw the damned controller straight to the floor,<br>"What a bloody ridiculous game, no one herds sheep like that! This whole thing is stupid; bloody stupid!"  
>"There's more than these ones on here," Marik whispered, the icons on the screen changing back to the main menu,<br>"Then chose a different thing," the little blue hand on the screen hovered over the game 'Friend Connection' _Oh dear lord…_ he inwardly groaned as it began,  
>"It tests how close we are as friends, which should be interesting seeing as—"<br>"Seeing as we're _not_ friends?" Bakura interjected Marik's statement with harsh sarcasm before he read the writing on the screen. Apparently it was going to ask the pair of them questions and see how compatible they were as friends, as long as they scored higher than some guy and Tatsuaki and Abby then everything would be okay. As the game progressed Bakura found it harder to _not_ get frustrated with it. Then came the dreaded 'mini-game test' where they had to work, _as a team_. Looking back at their records the two never worked well as a team, _ever_. For some reason it just wasn't something that was meant to occur, they never obtained the Egyptian God Cards, nor all the Millennium Items (as a pair at least, Bakura did that on his own) and even failed in defeating Marik's Yami in a shadow game. So it would have been expected if it took them forever to lead a simulated boat through a course. However this was in fact _a game_ and the goal was easier achieved than they assumed.

* * *

><p>Marik sat, eyes glued to the screen as the little man in a pink suit calculated how compatible he and Bakura were as friends, if this failed he'd call Ryou and try with him,<br>_If you can't be friends with one white haired maniac try the other one_, his anxiety grew as the ticking of the numbers slowed down, beside him Bakura managed to maintain his usual 'poker face' that only ever shifted to reveal a dry smirk. Suddenly the numbers stopped and the two of them were silent as the graphic people made to be them began to dance,  
>"That can't be right, this game is broken." Bakura grumbled, removing the strap from his wrist and putting the controller down, storming back to his room in a mild fit it seemed. Marik still sat there, looking at the screen, a smile turning into that of a grin,<br>"Eighty-eight percent, this game is brilliant."

* * *

><p><strong>*According to the Wii party site this game has a different name, I played it earlier today on my Wii and it was called this so.. yeah<strong>

**A/N **Well, I shouldn't be allowed to write when feeling insane. This is a oneshot. Unless I find more Wii Games and think 'Hah, it'd be funny if Marik and bakura played this' so yeah. I'm marking it as complete though. Because it is. For now. **R&R ~**


End file.
